For many years in the polygraph art, truth verification question pacing for insuring that the examinee has sufficient time to respond psychophysiologically to a test examination question before being asked the next question has been accomplished by "mark-matching". Mark-matching requires only that the operator mark lines with reference to a stationary indexing point located along the side of the chart scribing area before asking the next question. Mark-matching requires considerable effort since the examiner is usually simultaneously occupied with other things that demand his immediate attention, such as watching multiple channel chart tracings, adjusting pen positions, marking examiner adjustments on the chart, watching the subject, etc.
There is an established need in the polygraph art for a question pacing aid that visually, audibly or tactily cues the examiner when sufficient time has passed for the examinee to respond to a test examination question so that the next question can be asked at the most appropriate time psychophysiologically.